


Fall for You (PewdieCry)

by MilkNPork



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Arguing, Fall For You, Fighting, M/M, Secondhand Serenade, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1387858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkNPork/pseuds/MilkNPork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fighting, yelling, and screaming... Nothing but arguing. What is Pewdie supposed to do? They're falling apart, and it seems the only thing left to do is break up. Still, both him and Cry don't want to let go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It wasn't supposed to be this way. I thought we were perfect for each other. What happened to us, Cry? We weren't like this before.

It's almost as if our nights aren't done without us fighting. Yelling, screaming, arguing... And a door slammed shut angrily as we slept in our own rooms.

Cry, do you remember the last night we slept beside each other? Me neither. Heck, I can't even remember how it felt on September. Why was I so obsessed with it anyway? It was nothing but a day. A day I wish never happened.

A day that caused us this much suffering. I wonder where we'd both be if that encounter never happened. Where would we be if I didn't come up to you that September afternoon? Sometimes, I think, "What if we never happened?"

And yet... I still don't want to lose you. I keep holding on, clinging to you like a magnet that has long forgotten to attract. Now all we do is repel.

Then, a day comes when I've had enough. Like a bubble inflated to its full capacity, my feelings burst. I grab you by the shoulders, taking you by surprise, silencing you. I don't shout at you; I couldn't even if I wanted to. I was so pathetic.

Who would have thought that we were once so happy and contented... so perfect? Now I could only watch as our love withered, petal by petal, as our voices grew louder each day.

I bury my fingers into your shoulders, looking down as tears threatened to fall to my feet, but I held them back. "I've had enough." I whisper, my voice cracking as I choked tears away. You look down, and I catch a glimpse of something clouding those midnight blue eyes. Was it guilt? Anger? Shame? Hate?

_Regret?_

You forced my hands away from your shoulders. Without a word, you leave, going out into the late night.

"Cry, wait-" Bang. I reach out to you, but the door slams shut loudly at me. I wanted to stop you... yet at the same I didn't want to. It was no use; I had given up. We were broken, shattered... Like broken glass shards that can never come together again, never be fixed.

Maybe this was for the best.

I laid down on the couch, sighing in frustration. Countless thoughts whirring in my head. all having to do with you. Always about you. I never did stop thinking about you, even when we fought.

Soon, I drifted into sleep, image of you still lurking in my head and one worry getting lost within the chaos that was my mind.

_What if he doesn't come back?_

I found myself standing by a bridge. Hues of orange and vermilion filling the sky as the sun fell down and hid behind the mountains. I would've smiled at the sight, but I didn't. I knew what this was.

"The place we met." I heard a familiar silken voice, and saw beside me... Cry. You smiled at me, tipping your head, "Right?"

At that moment, I knew it. We never had these types of conversation anymore. It was just a dream. Or a memory I don't remember.

"Both."

I woke up to a loud knock at the door. It was early dawn now, the brightness of the sky faintly shining over me as a new day began. I got up and fixed myself.  _You don't knock when you enter the house, it must be someone else._  I thought.

But I was surprised to see that it was you. You looked up at me, panicked and worried. I never thought I'd see you with an expression that wasn't anger again. Then I noticed a flicker of red.

"P-Pewds... Help-"

You collapsed into my arms, and I saw blood trickle down the back of your neck. I panicked, carrying you to your room and leaving you there for a moment as I hurried to get the medical kits.

Before I knew it, I had finished treating your wound and I found myself staring at you, gazing and marvelling at what I had lost. I couldn't help but watch as you breathed and slept peacefully. I sighed contentedly; the way you looked so calm and... beautiful reminded me of the times when everything was alright. And the desire to bring it back grew stronger.

You stir awake, and I flinched, stepping closer to try and help you however I could. But the next words I heard took me by surprise.

"W-Where am I? Who are you?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fighting, yelling, and screaming... Nothing but arguing. What is Pewdie supposed to do? They're falling apart, and it seems the only thing left to do is break up. Still, both him and Cry don't want to let go.

This is not what I intended.

I wanted our fighting to end, but not this way. I'd rather that we shouted and yelled at each other every night, anger burning ablaze like a flame, only to feel regret and guilt after, than this defeaning silence where you've become so much farther away. I'd rather we slept in different rooms, wishing we could change us for the better than you not knowing me at all.

I don't want to lose you, Cry.

The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting. But I'd rather fight than this.

I tried everything, God damn it. I told you about September, about when we first confessed, about our first kiss. Heck, I even showed you those bruises on your shoulders, telling you how broken we were, how much I wanted to change us. We're only changing for the worse if you don't remember me.

But despite all my efforts, all you did was look at me with those apologetic eyes, that... distant look in those dark blue eyes. Before I knew it, tears prickled down my eyes, all those tears held back finally finding their way out.

_When was the last time I cried?_

You reached out to me, a finger delicately wiping a tear away. "I'm sorry... I really can't remember." You smile pitifully. And a thought crossed my mind.

_When was the last time you smiled?_

I had forgotten how beautiful your smile was. I forgot how it lured me into that invisible warm embrace that when I came closer to it, I smiled myself. There was something in that smile that made me smile in return. There was something about it that was so... contagious.

_When was the last time I smiled?_

I got up, gently putting your finger away, finding all this too heartbreaking. One more move you made might just make me break into sobs and cries, despite knowing it all wouldn't mean anything. You wouldn't remember. Maybe something made you forget and you didn't want to remember, so I couldn't force you to.

You looked up at me, guilt and apology still lurking in those eyes, and something else.

Regret?

Cry, if you regret forgetting, then just remember! Please, remember. For me. You have no idea how much it hurts knowing you don't remember me.

No. Nothing could make you remember. I got out of the room, and went to my own, sighing as I flopped on my bed.

What am I supposed to do now? Cliche as it sounds, I really don't know what else I would do without you, Cry. How am I supposed to sleep, when I know that when I wake up, you still won't remember? I tried everything. I tried everything!

Soon, midnight loomed around the house, the moon watching over my misfortune and shining its light, as if trying to at least comfort me. But I knew nothing could. Not even you, Cry. Not anymore,

Suddenly, I felt the covers of the bed rise slightly. My brows furrowed as you muttered, "Hey, um... Sorry. I couldn't sleep." and lied down beside me, my back facing you.

_When was the last time we slept beside each other?_

I nodded in acknowledgement, then turned to face you. Your cheeks were slightly red and it took my whole restraint to stop myself from hugging you. You were just too adorable, and I must admit, strangely it comforted me a little.

But in the end, I did it anyway. Your eyes widened as I held you in my arms, blush reddening even more, if that was possible. I nuzzled into your brown locks, missing this scent I haven't smelled in a long time. Eventually, you relaxied into it, placing your hands on my chest, feeling my heartbeat and closing your eyes, shuffling closer. I smiled at the affection and kissed your forehead, forgetting for a moment that you don't remember.

"I love you, Cry." I murmured, hugging you tighter.

_When was the last time I said that?_

Suddenly, I realized what I had just said, and looked at you. No reaction. You probably didn't hear it anyway.

But it turns out you did. "I love you, too." You answered, looking up at me. I was shocked. I opened my eyes, seeing a gentleness in those midnight orbs finally returning. Suddenly, I had this urge to just... kiss you.

And I did. I pressed my lips gently to yours, watching as your eyes widened in shock, but I was surprised when you swiftly pulled away, still in astonishment. Then, I realized what I did. "Sorry." But it turns out that wasn't the reason you pulled back.

"P-Pewds?"

You remembered.

I hugged you tightly, suddenly finding myself sobbing uncontrollably in relief. "C-Cry, you finally remembered!" I said between sobs. Then your surprised expression disappeared, and you softened, smiling as I held you.

"Sorry for making you worry. I love you, Pewds. I promise, I won't forget anymore."


End file.
